Ayla old missing friend
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Alya had a friend, a friend that went MIA a couple of months ago.


Alya old missing friend that come out of nowhere on akuma day.

Summary: Alya had a friend, a friend that went MIA a couple of months ago.

Me: well this is my first xros over in english. I'm using 2 hedacons. one is for a friend of mine and that is that Ayla and Zak were besties and bloged together, and the second one is Zak coming to paris via akumatized villain and realising he is a cousin of Adrien (that's mine btw). But here Im only using the headcon of the villain, forgetting about the cousins part xD

And now… well let me tell you something.

I'm not a native english person, and a dyslexic one so please forget me for the grammar! but if you see some of it just pm them to me so I can fix it.

And now you can enjoy this!

* * *

Alya had been glaring to her cellphone since this morning.

And not only that.

when Marinette come closer, she saw that her friend had been glaring to the email app for a while.

And that had been going for almost a moth.

The girl had been with a short temperament recently and the class suspect is fault of whorever had not seen a text to the bloger.

But apparently today was the day Ayla was so done about the ice law from the other part of the line, because suddenly the girl hit the table.

"Enough! I'm calling that stupid table brains right now! I don't care if he is sleeping!" She declared before taking the phone and dialing a number.

Her friend were stunned.

They had gone for a walk in the park and buy some Ice cream, enjoying the end of the month and were just talking about surfing when the girl had erupted in concerning ire.

A ire that apparently is going to level up because the line was dead in the other side.

after others 15 intents she growled and dialed again.

But this time they answered.

"Oh! Ms. Storm! Its me, Alya!... yes I'm fine, sorry for calling at shush hours but I really need to talk to zak, can you believe it, he hasn't sent me a text in ages! and I tried to call him but nothing happened so…"

Adrien, Marinette, and Nino where all confused, who were these people? and why did she say calling at shush hours?

but that quickly was replaced with worry at seeing the incredulous and defeated face of Alya.

"No… it it couldn't be right? I it's only a legend and- but then his bod… no… I…"

the group of friends were really worrying now.

Alya was strong.

She could do amazing things and a very good job of putting even akumas in their place, she had never been scared in her life.

Not even when she got akumatized or when her sisters did.

She was strong and brave, so what could happen to make her like this?

"I- yeah please, keep me updated, I will try to call you more late, I'm so sorry and I hope he would come home soon. …. Yes please, if he suddenly come out of that place just give me a call I will be taking the next plane and give him a piece of my mind. How dare he do shush a dangerous thing! He had know about it! - yes, Thank you. Hope to see you soon Mr. Storm." and with that the call ended.

She put her face in his hands and surprising, she sobed.

"Alya, Is everything okay?" asked worried the blunette.

The girl put herself together and nodded.

"I i don't know…Zak…. he went MIA"

the group of friends saw each other. what can they do?

"That Zak dude sounds interesting. How is he?" Nino asked, trying to have his friend open about that and get distracted about the fact that he had disappear.

"Well… he is my childhood friend, we where to the same school before I moved here to Paris. Its was cool seeing him go and come from the island. He lived with his family in a surf table or in the Coldes. A wind boat, we would play along the coast and do some treasure hunt" the girl giggled at that part.

"One time we found a cave with some jewelry inside a chest, I liked one that was way too up in the cave, and he scaled it all the way to give it to me, it had been with me ever since. But in the adventure he lost his video camera, so I give him a new one before moving up"

"Wow! He really sound cool" commented Adrien.

"And Sweet!" exclaimed Marinette.

"And what other things you did together?" Asked Nino trying to found out more information about his possible rival.

Alya smiled, before opening his cellphone and playing a video.

In the video, you could see a youngest Alya along side to a brown haired and blue-eyed boy that looked like he used to work out a lot, and be in the sun for great period of time. They were running around an island saying some things about a treasure they had found the other day and a legend related to it.

"You are a dork Zak. It's only a legend! There is no way it will be a triangle treasure" says the girl in the video.

"Oh come on! We saw that lost ship come back from the triangle the other day! why wouldn't this one be it too?" asked the boy.

"'cause this is diferent! the treasure is not in the ocean"

"Well it's in a cave and have an access to the ocean so, it is!"

the video ended with them being called home.

"what is the triangle?" asked a confused Adrien.

"Oh yea, he lives in front of the bermuda triangle…."In this part they could see how she started to lose it again.

_What a great friend you are Adriend… You make her cry!_ Scold himself the boy.

"Zak you stupid boy…. You had know the legend… why would you do… "

Marinette put her hand in the shoulder of the girl.

"Oh Alya…"

the tanned girl hiccupped a bid.

"I I'm okay. Just… I need to go home and tell mom about this. S she loved Zak as a second son so she needs to know… "

"we understood. Go and tell her, and if you need anything we are here to help you, right guys?" marinette was quickly to give relief to her best friend.

"Yes! we are here for you Aly" Adrien responded in a flash.

"yeah, and we can help with anything dud"

Nodding in a silent and knowing way Alya smiled a little and then started her way home.

Once she left the other tree tenagers saw themselves.

"poor Alya… she must be very sad and worried about her friend" says the girl.

"Yeah… I wish we could do something to cheer her up"

"I wish I had know about this dude without him disappearing. He sounds like a cool dude to be friend with"

"That is! We could help with making her laugh af some old adventures that they had together! She was happy about it!" said the model.

"I can bake some of her favorites desert in the bakery!"

"And I can make a cool mix from her ladybug blog and other for her time as a explorer"

With that they parted ways, excited to do something in hopes that Ayla will be okay soon.

But at soon that the blue haired girl arrived to her room a little creature come out of her purse.

"Oh Tikki, What can we do? The stories and the cookies are little things."

The creature floated close of her.

"Well for what I hear he is mostly inside the triangle"

"The triangle?"

The goddess let out a sigh.

"the Bermudas triangle"

* * *

"But that is a myth, is it not?" asked the model after hearing the same teori from his kawami.

"Kid. I'm a god, I know it's not a myth. The triangle was created to be a house for those creatures tad needed to be saved from the great magic lost, a thing that happened hundred of years ago. But then something happened and suddenly the triangle started to eat people in randowns ways.

There is 0 chance of him coming back"

Adrien put a shocked sad face.

"Really? Is there really no way to make him come back?"

The god of destruction shaked his head.

And the model let out a sight.

Bay bay to the plan of funding this boy so his friend would be okay.

Plagg noted the disappointed in himself and sad expression in his chosen, he hated that look, the boy had it always that something happen between his father and him, or when that Chloe girl made something bad. So he tried to do something that haven't been do from him in centuries. Give hope.

"Not from outside in a good safest way at least" that made the boy pick up his feelings and seeing him with confusion and hope.

Plagg roaded his eyes.

"The triangle will be open when someone make all them one and commands the seven magical seas of the triangle, that's all I can say, the rest of the legend is only in the triangle"

* * *

Meanwhile, _inside _the triangle, the guy that had been the talk of the group, was teaching some baby dragons how to surf, in company of a Viking, a ghost, an alien, an Atlantean princess, and a talking sword.

"And then you need to be quick! see? is easy"

And to the amusement of the princess the little beast noded.

"Now is your turn"

"Zak Storm, don't fool yourself they are creatures of air, there is no way for them to do-"

"Megatroid! They are doing it!"

The fish woman and the alien started with disbelief to the young ice breathing monsters that were doing surf in their surfboard made of ice. All of them letting out excited cries.

"How in the world…"

"Woohoo! Well done! You all are great!"

"Zak is a great teacher, babies are great students," said the Viking.

"I bet Zak can teach anyone to surf!"

the boy laughed at his friend's antics.

"I don't know Clov, I had to teach a lot of people back home, some of those people were very rude or reluctant to learn… there was this time when a lady insisted that I should teach her dog, and after that, a man tried to buy my island unless I could teach his cat…" that made them all saw him with a raised eyebrow.

"your island?" asked Cece.

"oh yeah… now that I think about it, we don't know much about your home Zak, could you tell usx?" said the alien.

The boy in question turned to see if the baby creatures were okay, and after seeing them with their mothers, he nodded.

"ooh! Storytime! I love Zaks stories" Clovis was very enthusiastic about the idea of knowing more of his best friend.

And even the Chaos seems interested because she had left a sound that seems so.

" Well, my dad and I live in a little tropical island in front of the triangle, we have a mountain and some underwater caverns. Is a great place to explore and to have a vacation" the voice was hinted with pride and homesick.

"Since we are the only residents of the island, we own a cabin that the tourist can rent and have a great experience on the beach. We also rent some surfboards and dive equipment. And we teach the tourist how to surf, dive, and make handmade jewelry with seashells and other things. Ayla was always making fun of me because I'm a guy that knows how to make girl stuff, but everything stopped after we discovered this huge treasure" the boy toke his camera/radio from his headband and saw it with melancholy.

"That day we did some stupid things and my old camera was crunched with some lava rocks, she give me this one before she left to study and live in Paris… I really miss he- Oh no! I totally forgot to send texts to her! Oh man, I Am So Dead" that made the group laugh a little and of course to tease him.

"So a girl will be your dead? Zak we didn't know you had a girlfriend" started the thing the talking sword.

"A Ayla is NOT my girlfriend! She is my childhood friend! And in a way a sister"

Cece was about to respond when suddenly a strange sound made them all look to the sky, where a strangle black portal had appeared and threatened to eat the babies dragons.

"Chaos the table! Crogar, Clovis, take those tree to their mother! Cece, Caramba shot anything that could be dangerous!"

The boy had become the courageous captain of the 7cs that was so freaked by the dark forces of the triangle and loved by everyone, in seconds.

Jumping to the table and flowing away to the rescue of those little creatures that had been ripped of their mothers.

In seconds his arms were full of littles ice breathing dragons.

Ad his sword had take care of the counting.

"...5, 6. Zak! Where is Freya?!"

"I can't see anything, need to let those, you try to spot her!" responded the boy before returning to their living boat.

"Crogar can take the babies, Zak saves Freya!"

said the Viking once the boy give him the beast.

Zak and calabras saw their little friend trying her hardest to not be eaten by the strange portal.

"Hold one Freya! We are going for you!"

but, once he got his fingers on her, the portal absorbs them, closing itself.

"ZAK!" the cry was unánime.

* * *

Me: okay I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
